Aurelio Giovinazzo
Aurelio Giovinazzo, or simply Aurelio is Sam's maternal grandfather who passed away 6 years prior to the start of the Pokemon Heroes Series. As such he has never made an appearance in the series, and what is known about him has been revealed by those who knew him at certain points during the series. Basic Information *Aurelio's height was 6'3" *Aurelio's astrological sign was Virgo *Aurelio's dream was to become a World Famous Pokemon Master *Aurelio's favourite food were Hot Peppers, his least favourite food was anything too sweet *Aurelio's hobbies included battling, training and raising Pokemon *Aurelio wished to battle Sam, and have a rematch with Professor Rowan before his death *Aurelio is said to have caught hundreds of Pokemon during his years as a Trainer, though it is unknown which Pokemon he owned Early Life Aurelio was born to unknown parents in an unknown region, although it assumed by Professor Rowan that he came from the Hoenn Region, specifically Slateport City as cousins of his once lived there. Aurelio began his travels by starting in the Sinnoh Region. Towards the beginning of his travels, he came across a young boy named, Rowan Oak. The boy was the same age as Aurelio, and he quickly challenged him to battle, hoping to win. Aurelio defeated Rowan with ease, after which the two agreed to travel together. According to Sam's grandmother, Aurelio and Professor Rowan challenged and defeated the Sinnoh League in a matter of eight months. The two won the title of Sinnoh League Champion, and were given the option to take the title, for which they would have to battle each other, where the winner would take the title and position, but they refused. Rowan and Aurelio continued to travel across the other nations, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn not reaching Unova as it had not made contact with the other nations yet. They beat the leagues of these nations too, but refused to take the titles of Champion as professions, instead preferring to travel with one another until the ages of 15, when they finally beat the Hoenn League and returned to the Sinnoh Region. They spent the next 5 years retravelling each of the regions, trying to discover their secrets. At some point during their travels, it is known that Aurelio had a battle in a cave, causing a cave in. Eventually, at the age of 20, Aurelio met a girl named Nancy at the Cafe L'Etoile in Jubilife City. After the two met, they instantly battled, ending in a draw for both of them when their final Pokemon knocked each other unconcious consecutively. Many months later the two of them got married and moved back to Aurelio's home region--although it is never explicitly mentioned which region in the series, it is hypothesized that they moved to the Hoenn Region. It was sometime during or after their courtship and subsequent wedding that Aurelio gifted Nancy with a black crystal necklace matching the one he wore. It also mentioned by Palmer and Rowan that Aurelio was originally extremely nervous about talking with Nancy and that it took him six months and much of Rowan's time as a liaison before things finally came to a head, though Aurelio seemed confident enough to help Rowan land the girl of his dreams, Emma. While back in Aurelio's region, Aurelio and Nancy had a child, a currently unnamed daughter, who would eventually become Sam's mother. When travelling back to the Sinnoh Region to visit Aurelio's old friend, Rowan Oak, their daughter met and married a young man, also unnamed, who was the son of Salvatore Accardi. When Aurelio was 47, he returned temporarily to the Sinnoh Region on one of his many visits through the years. He reconnected with his old friend, Rowan, and they had one of their usual battles at the Lake Verity lakefront and ended the match in a draw. During this battle, a young Palmer became enthralled with the two, and asked Aurelio to become his mentor to which the latter agreed. Throughout Palmer's travels through the Sinnoh Region, Aurelio would appear to him and teach him what he needed before returning to his nation or whatever he was doing prior to the training session. Palmer accredits his current battle prowess to Aurelio's teachings. 33 years after Aurelio disapeared, he returned to the Sinnoh Region with his newborn grandson and his wife and Professor Rowan began to visit them regularly, returning their friendship to its former state. At the age of 70, Aurelio and his wife celebrated their 50th Anniversary, but a few months later Aurelio fell ill and died, leaving Sam devasted. It is known that Professor Rowan made Aurelio a promise on his deathbed not to let Sam's talent as a trainer go to waste and attempted several times to get him to change his mind, but failed. Since then Aurelio has been mentioned several times in the series, and his death became the reason why Sam did not initially leave Twinleaf Town to become a trainer at the age of 10. History Sinnoh Saga=Aurelio has been mentioned several times throughout the series by those close to him, namely Sam, Nancy, Professor Rowan and Palmer. Every time he is mentioned he is usually noted for his great battle skills, and his strength as a human being and a trainer. Sam remembers him as a kind man who always tried his best to pass on his knowledge to the young boy, and did everything he could to ensure Sam had the life he desired. More recently, Professor Rowan and Palmer have revealed that Aurelio and Nancy knew some truths about Sam and his life that were taken to Aurelio's grave, leaving the latter three the soul keepers of this information. Furthermore, it is known that he and Nancy had truths about Alyssandra as well, but as for the nature of their Sam's or Alyssandra's truths, they are currently unknown. His Black Crystal Necklace was recently passed on to his grandson, Sam, whom is more than happy to receive it. Aurelio finally made his first appearance in the series as a ghost in The Hearthome City Contest, where he appeared to Sam during Alyssandra's Pokemon Contest in Hearthome City. Excusing himself to the bathroom, Sam talks about his grandfather's sudden return, though is happy to have his grandfather back in his life. Aurelio remains for the Contest, and witnesses Alyssandra's win, standing stage-side during her battle with Marion. Later that night, Aurelio and Sam discuss the latter's feelings for Alyssandra before Aurelio disappears temporarily. In the following chapter, The Hearthome Battle Tournament Begins!, ''Aurelio appears again, this time giving Sam advice during his tournament battle against Luxray Girl, who turns out to be Eliza in disguise. Though Sam doesn't win the match, Aurelio is still proud of his grandson for how hard he tried, and for knowing when it was the right time to forfeit rather than risk the safety of his Pokemon. Aurelio doesn't appear again until ''Solaceon, The Next Contest, ''where he and Sam discuss the weird goings on in the latter's life. Though Aurelio is unable to answer any of Sam's question, he gives him a "maybe", which, though not entirely satisfactory, keeps Sam satiated for now. Aurelio remains to watch Alyssandra's contest, and is seen cheering proudly when she wins. Aurelio also explains to Sam his family's history with one of the judges, Hideo Yamamoto. After Aurelio's apperances became more frequent and stable in the previous chapter, he appeared again in ''Solaceon Ruins, Mystery of the Past. ''Here Aurelio tagged along with Sam, Alyssandra and Pikachu during their exploration of the Solaceon Ruins. Together, the quartet discovered the Room of Glyphs, and eventually, the Solaceon Tiles behind a false stone wall. Aurelio is later present for Sam's revelation to Alyssandra about Aurelio's spiritual existence in his life. Aurelio appears again in the following chapter, ''The Pokemon Daycare, where he joins Sam in visiting the Yamamoto Pokemon Daycare outside of Solaceon Town. Aurelio tags along for the pure fact of wanting to see his old friends, Hideo and Hotaru Yamamoto once more, even if they can't see him. In the chapter The Battle n' Breakfast, Aurelio appears as one of the spectators, and also loudest supporters of Sam during his battle against Ernest Victree. Aurelio is thrilled when Sam wins, and even reminisces of his experience with Ernest's grandfather decades ago. Later on, it is learned by Sam that his grandfather and Professor Rowan challenged Ernest's grandfather to a similar match and one, being honoured on the wall plaque and with a picture of their younger selves posing with the elder Victree. Aurelio appeared again later in ''Veilstone City, Sam's First Defeat. ''Here Aurelio appeared before Sam during his Gym Battle with Maylene. Aurelio convinced Sam, despite much arguing on the contrary, to back out of the fight before his Pokemon got seriously hurt. Eventually Sam listened to Aurelio and forfeited. Later, Aurelio and Alyssandra worked together to reignite Sam's passion for being a Pokemon Trainer, egging him on to try harder next time and get stronger to fight Maylene again. |-|Kanto Saga=Second tab content goes here. |-|Johto Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Hoenn Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Unova Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Dragon Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|The Valley Saga=Third tab content goes here. Personality Aurelio had died prior to the start of the series, and though he begins to appear a third of the way through the first book, much of what his known about his personality was first derived from what others have said about him. It has been said that he was a fiercely loyal man to his friends and family, and cherished his loved ones in a similar manner as Sam does, being friends with Professor Rowan for almost his entire life, and agreeing to mentor Palmer when the latter was at such a young age. Also, Aurelio's relationship with Sam is shown to be one of extreme closeness, as Sam admired his grandfather for his strength, wisdom and experience, looking up to him as a hero throughout much of his life and even today. Aurelio seems to be the type that enjoys passing on knowledge to others, and is therefore, a natural teacher, as he has mentored not only Palmer, but is mentioned to have taught Sam the basics of battling when the latter was a child as well. Aurelio is also mentioned to have been an incedibly skilled Trainer, whose prowess in a Pokemon Battle was matched only by Rowan (at times) and his wife, Nancy. As a result, Sam's skills are often compared to Aurelio's, though if the legends, stories and small snippets of information are to be believed, Sam's skills are currently only a fraction of what Aurelio's was. Though its never officially stated, it can be assumed that due to his strong battling style and prowess, Aurelio was, much like Sam, extremely strategic, planning out several moves in a pinch, or coming up with elaborate plans when his original ideas fail. Though this has not been confirmed. Another unconfirmed trait of Aurelio's is his competative nature, which usually caused him to be reckless and relentless in many situations, even becoming stubborn to the point of not giving up until he wins; no matter the cost (very similar to Sam). This has been hinted at as Rowan expressed the nature of his rivalry with Aurelio in their younger years. During his later appearences, Aurelio showed himself to be similar to Sam and in Palmer when it comes to wise-cracking and his sense of humour. Almost always making jokes, it is as if he has two sides. The serious side that shows up when he battles, and the goofy side that he walks around with naturally. Pokemon It is currently unknown which Pokemon Aurelio owned in life. Trivia *Aurelio is the only deceased character to be mentioned in the series frequently *Aurelio is known to have won the title of Champion in all of the main regions, but it is unknown if he ever held the title as a profession or just in title *Aurelio is known to have travelled with Professor Rowan, but it is unknown if he knew Professor Oak as well *Aurelio was said to have been an extremely good Trainer of Dragon type Pokemon, so much so that he was honoured posthumously by Trainer's Weekly Magazine as an example of perfect in raising Dragon Pokemon Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters